Pandora's Note
by drewsapaloosa
Summary: Post-Potter. Albus Potter and his friends set off for their first, or yet another year at Hogwarts. Little does Albus and his gang know, an adventure awaits.


The middle-aged man's eyes curiously danced across the barrier. It never changed. It's stones pieced together, the art of a hard working man. He glanced down at his three children, all whom were standing with him. He looked to the other side of him, where stood his wife. She looked exhausted, and she was grasping onto a cart which held two stuffed trunks. Then a wail was heard from one of the three children. The father glanced down at what appeared to be a crying Lily.

"Daddy!" she said crossly.

"You can't go, you're not old enough," said Harry as he held Lily's hand.

"But it's not FAIR!" Lily Luna said, escaping from her fathers grasp and running to her mother.

Ginny sighed. "Darling, you have to wait for a few years, that's all."

"A few years!" Lily whined. It seemed like she had given up, for she crosssed her arms and pouted at her father. James stuck his tongue out at her and she growled.

"Come on, love, we have to make the train," Ginny reassured her husband. James strutted through the barrier, and then there was Albus. He stared at the barrier with squinted eyes. Albus was scared. Scared of the barrier, the school and even the train. He was afraid that he wasn't good enough. Albus drew in a deep breath and ran into the barrier, disappearing. Harry glanced at his wife from the corner of his eye, he snickered softly.

"It's been a long time since we went through this being students, huh?" he said, reminiscing. Ginny nodded, she seemed to have been a little impatient, so she grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him through the barrier.

A tall, very developed and thin woman who had brown, bushy hair ran to Harry and embraced him. Like she had always done in their years at hogwarts. She laughed, kissing him on the cheek and holding him close.

"Harry!" Hermione spoke, letting go of him. A shadow followed behind her, but then it became the red-headed, grinning best friend of his. It was Ron.

"What happened to Rose?" Ginny asked, as she hugged Hermione and pecked Ron on the cheek politely.

Hermione pointed to the scarlet train. "We put her on the train early so she could get a seat," she replied.

Harry nodded. "I suppose James ran off to meet up with his friends on the train, but lets get Albus organized," Harry said, noticing that James' suitcase was gone, so he had probably made his way into a compartment. Lily wailed into Harry's leg, but still kept quiet. Ron bent over and looked down at the frightened Lily.

"Blimey, Lily Luna Potter, you've blossomed since last Christmas, haven't you?" he said chuckling. Lily's wail grew louder and Hermione hinted to Ron to shut up. Ginny looked at her watch, the time was ticking and Albus was nervous.

"Albus, are you ready?" asked Ginny. Albus mumbled something under his breath as he shrugged.

"What if I'm in Slytherin or Ravenclaw? James says I'll be called names if I'm in those houses!" he divulged. Harry leaned into him and sighed.

"Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are all great houses. They have some rough patches here and there, but they have great qualities. You would be lucky to be placed in any one of those houses," He said to his son. Albus looked up at him, a small frown was raising upon his face, turning into a fair grin. "Plus your brother is a rotten liar, and you know that!" Harry said chuckling. Suddenly Albus lifted his trunk over his arm and wobbled up the platform to get on the train and stepped in. The train slowly left the tracks and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile as they watched their children simply roll away from their lives for yet again, another year.

***

Albus wobbled slowly carrying behind him a large trunk and an owl cage attatched to the side. He bobbed side to side, looking for an empty compartment. Sighing, he found that the only one he could sit in was the one filled with his brother, and Rose. He knocked on the glass door, and he slid it open.

"Can I sit here?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, please do so," Rose uttered, rolling her eyes in the direction of James. James had appeared to be making monkey noises, and then he was laughing his head off and pounding his arm against the seat.

Albus walked into the compartment, placed his suitcase on the shelf, and put his owl cage on the empty seat. He planted his bottom on the seat next to James and sighed. But before Albus could close the door, a bony, pale hand caught the door in it's tracks, and opened it once again. The boy stood in the doorway, his hair was bleach blond and his eyes were a piercing blue. His smirk was violently beautiful and he grinned at all of them.

"I suppose this seat isn't taken," he said, sliding his possesions on the shelf. Rose blushed. The handsome young man slid his rear onto the seat next to the owl, across from Rose and Albus. James rolled his eyes at the boy that had just joined them.

"I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he greeted. "Made to be Slytherin," he said nodding. Rose seemed absolutely fascinated with this Scorpius boy, but the two boys had disgruntled facial expressions written all over their faces. Suddenly, an icy voice was heard from outside the compartments, and it seemed that an old woman carrying a trolley was knocking on the door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked kindly. James shook his head, but Albus nodded. He got out of the compartment and got a huge lot of chocolate frogs, and a large amount of licorice wands. He withdrew a sack of coins from his pocket and payed the money he owed. His hands filled with this large pile of candy, he quickly ran back into the compartment and dumped the heap of candy on the seat next to Scorpius. Rose's face lit up with a smile as she glanced at the candy. Albus divided the candy into four, and grimaced when he handed Scorpius his share. Scorpius slid his hand up in the air notifying rejection. "I won't take any candy from some Potter," he spat as Albus' smile fell into a frown. Sighing he took Scorpius' share and ate it with his brother and Rose. Rose watced Scorpius and smiled, he was quite handsome...

As the train rolled through various towns and small counties, the scenery was gorgeous, but that's not what the four students in Compartment 11 were discussing. "Nice owl," the blonde boy said, scoffing. James was very close to beating the boy, when Albus broke the silence that followed. "Her name is Molly, my dad named her," Albus said defensively, watching his owl coo silently from behind the cage. Crossing his arms over his chest, Albus looked to Rose who seemed to be focusing out the window, where the rain was meeting with a porcelain surface. Struggling to keep the conversation alive as an hour or so passed, Albus watched Scorpius' every move with suspicion. Rose yawned, then also looked to Scorpius, while James kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in three minutes, thank-you," a loud voice thundered over the train. Wow, they were so close to Hogwarts Albus could almost smell it. And that- that is where the adventure begins.


End file.
